A Vexing Personality
by SpaghettiTacos
Summary: Her head was throbbing. The left side of her back needed to relocate. She felt as though she had been stabbed repeatedly by millions of little needles. Little did she know that was precisely what had happened...


**Title:** A Vexing Personality  
**Summary:** Her head was throbbing. The left side of her back needed to relocate. She felt as though she had been stabbed repeatedly by millions of little needles. Little did she know that was precisely what had happened...  
**Rating:** T  
**Couples:** Bo/Kenzi Friendship, Russian-Wolf pairing, Kenzi/Vex antagonized friendship.

**A/N:** I altered different points in the storyline. Which, if you are a fan, you should quickly pick up on. Mild pre-Garuda AU. Hope you enjoy. Please Review my first attempt outside of the Dalton-verse.

* * *

Groaning, she padded down to the kitchen in the search of food, Tylenol, and a drink. Bo looked up and smiled, waving the cereal box in question. Kenzi nodded and grabbed two little pills and a cup of coffee.

"Since when do you drink black?" the Succubus asked, as she poured a large bowl for her obviously tired best friend.

"I would kill to be you right now," was the goth girls reply, "Some hot Kenzi lovin' _and_ no hangover? That shit would be priceless."

The small goth sat and took a large bite of cereal. Bo looked on in confusion. _Kenzi went drinking last night?_ Not that she was jealous about not being invited. More perplexed as to why she hadn't been told.

"You went drinking last night?"

Kenzi stopped mid-sip and smirked, "Nice try, Bobo. I know you got me smashed and tried to seduce me."

"Kenzi, besides _right now_ I haven't seen you since lunch with Trick."

Kenzi froze and stared at the dark eyed Fae. Her last memory before waking was putting on her jacket and heading out with Bo... _At lunch_. She shot out of her chair and bolted for the stairs. Hitting the steps she angled for her room. Ransacking the pile of laundry, she located her jacket and dug for her phone. Flipping through the contacts she selected and hit dial. Tapping her foot impatiently as the call connected and ringing began. He picked up quickly.

"Kenzi?"

"Hey, D-man. You see me last night?"

"Kenzi, this really isn't the best time to reminisce your clothing choices." The blond cop replied.

"So you did? See me last night, I mean."

He could hear the air of hysteria in her voice, the slight edge of panic. "What's wrong?"

"Meet me at the Dal." She replied quickly.

She clicked the red button and set about finding clothes. Weirded out or not she was gonna look hot. She pulled off the shirt she'd slept in. A _borrowed_ item from Kohls. Whilst fastening her bra she came to the realization that a large strip of gauze was attached to her. _What the..?_ She went to the bathroom, craning her neck to see that it was specific to the left. She was just about to peel it back when there was a knock at the door.

"Kenz? You okay in there?"

"Sure thing, Bo-balicious!" She called, pulling the shirt she'd selected over her head, "Let's go visit with Tricksey."

Pulling open the door she gave the taller brunette a large smile. Though taken aback, Bo agreed and stalked off toward her own room to dress. Back in her room, Kenzi pulled her waist-length leather bomber over the deep purple strapless top she'd chosen. Finishing the look with gold trimmed pirate-style boots over grey skinnies.

They pulled up to the bar, and Kenzi deftly noted that Dyson's car was already present. Getting out she breathed in deep before following her roommate in. It was pretty empty; Save for a Fae and his grandson playing chess in the corner. Seeing Dyson already at the bar, both females headed over.

"Hey," Bo said, spreading her greeting to the bartender who grinned in return.

"Kenzi," Dyson breathed, relieved to see that she had all vital parts intact.

The goth smiled and wrapped an arm around the shifter. Trying to avoid a full hug (like one that would touch her back, for instance). She failed as Dyson saw fit to lift her off her feet in his embrace. She called out in pain causing his face to cloud in worry.

"You're hurt." He growled in a low voice, expression darkening.

"Just a bit," She said in a strained voice, her back throbbing. "No worries though. I'm all taped up."

She proved the statement by shrugging off her jacket and displaying a corner of the gauze that peaked out of her shirt. Dyson growled. Someone had hurt her. An attack on a claimed human was a serious and disrespectful offense. More so an attack on _his_ human was suicide when you considered his ranking within the Fae. Seeing the amber flood his eyes Kenzi replaced her jacket, putting her hands on his face.

"Hey..." She said, pecking his lips, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Calm. I'm just a little sore. And not a bit disoriented."

"Disoriented?" Trick had caught the last of the exchange as well as a glimpse of her bandage.

"Yeah.." Kenzi turned to him, "Which reminds me, Trickster. Was I in here last night?"

"For a bit, but why do you need to ask that though?"

"Because the last thing I remember is putting my coat onto head to lunch with you and Bo-dacious." she explained, motioning to the worry stricken succubus.

"It can't be the food or drink," Bo inferred, "Trick both supplied and prepared it."

"It is something she ingested though," the elder man stated; Staring intently at the shorter female.

"What's grinding those wheels, barman?" she asked.

"Your eyes," he said.

"Kinky..."

"Kenzi," he groaned but smiled, " Your eyes are dark grey. I'm surprised Bo didn't notice them immediately."

"I did though. But it..it's nothing. I mean that happens when she's been drinking."

"No, this is something else. Best guess, a drug of some sort."

"What?" Dyson growled, his face livid in color and expression.

"I second that. With less pizazz." Kenzi agreed, with a restraining hand on the wolf-cops shoulder.

"Probably a decoder." Trick said.

"A memory blocker," Dyson clarified for Kenzi, in a flat tone.

"Like when that shifter tried to frame the D-man?"

"Similar," Trick replied, now visibly upset, "And its quite the coincidence that you would make that connection, because I don't think its the only one."

"I'm so lost.." Kenzi sat, rubbing her temples.

"You wanted to know if you were in last night?"

She nodded without opening her eyes.

"You came in with Vex."

The intake of air was unanimous. Bo and Dyson sporting identical expressions of anger.

"I'll rip him to pieces," Dyson vowed.

"Save me a slice." Bo challenged, seething.

Kenzi groaned, putting the homicide plans into a brief halt. "Trick you got any special ointment or something? My back is killing me."

"I'll see what I can..."

"Ello, Pet!"

Vex strolled into the bar, dawning a massive grin when he saw the human.

"Still recovering I'll wager. Wouldn't doubt it, you were a bit tossed."

Dyson snapped, hurling Vex into the nearest pillar.

"What did you do to her!" He growled, eyes blazing yellow.

"Oi! Easy." the foreign puppeteer complained.

"What did you DO!" Dyson yelled, causing the elder looking Fae and his younger counterpart to take their leave. Realization dawned on the dark Fae when he saw Kenzi flinch as she removed her jacket for Trick.

"You haven't seen it yet," he smirked, choking slightly as the cops grip tightened.

"Seen what?" Bo spat.

Vex raised his hand causing Kenzi to take hold of the cover and pull. Completely, (and thankfully painlessly) removing the fabric. She sighed, the rush of cold hair soothing the flames. Trick and Bo had frozen upon viewing the newly exposed flesh. Both turned wordlessly to Dyson, staring as he slowly approached his mate; Reaching out to run two fingers down the black ink. It was a tattoo, closely based on his own. With acceptances made for gender and place in rank; Female for Male - Mate for Warrior. It was beautiful, and for a brief moment he wondered why he hadn't suggested one to be done.

"Why?"

"Well you see, Wolf." Vex replied, thankful as the conversation took a less painful route, "considering we're all such good chums, I figured I ought to share a thing or two with you."

When his four would be teammates turned to him in confused impatience he gave an exasperated sigh and continued.

"In the dark Fae world a piece of jewelry-" he gestured to the silver and blue crescent hanging from Kenzi's neck, "means very little. That's why the Morrigan brands her pets. Bit like a cattle farmer. Mark 'em up so they can be located if necessary."

Dyson's eyes turned back to dangerous amber upon hearing the Cattle reference in relation to Kenzi, "You are on thin ice, Mesmer."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm getting there." Vex protested, "Anyway, in our territory a thief could and would just rip that chain from your pretty little self, Pet."

Kenzi blinked and swallowed, "So, for arguments sake, someone could take me elsewhere and just stake claim to me. With nothing anyone could use to argue it?"

"Precisely! I belief I did you a favor, Love."

"I would go that far," Dyson remarked half-heartedly as he pulled Kenzi into his arms.

"Matching tats," She mused, "That is so very cheesey teen movie."

Dyson just grinned before peppering her face in kisses. Both vehemently ignoring the sound of faux-retching that erupted beside them.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh endings are so sad. But there you have it. My first published non-Glee work. So whatcha think? Oh, and I don't claim any rights to the mild description of Kenzi's necklace. It was in a story I read by a _WICKED_ writer, goes by the handle Midnight Falls18. So if you (Midnight) would like my little plagiarism removed please just let me know. Also, everyone should read Bounded because it's freaking awesome. And that's all I have to say. R&R!

**Edit [3/16/13] -** Re-styled, and some small wording alterations.


End file.
